Cigarette
by Bet'trave
Summary: Un jour banal à South park pour un Kenny blasé.


_Crédit: Trey Parker et Matt Stone._

* * *

Encore un jour se lève et les premiers rayons de soleil essayent, tant bien que mal, de faire fondre l'épaisse couche de neige omniprésente dans la petite ville de South Park, une ville paumée dans le Colorado, constamment enneigée. L'air frais ne facilite pas la tâche à l'énorme sphère de feu pour réchauffer l'atmosphère rendu glacial par la poudre blanche. Le froid a gelé les rues pendant la nuit, les vitres des voitures et des maisons les moins résistantes aux basses températures. Les réveils se mettent à sonner les uns après les autres, informant les habitants le début d'une nouvelle journée. Celle-ci s'annonce comme un jour banal. Il n'y aura pas de nouveaux épisodes de Terrance&Phillip aujourd'hui, ni la visite imprévue d'une certaine madame Lopez – voir même d'un certain monsieur Ben Affleck – et encore moins d'attaques massives de rongeurs géants venus tout droit du Pérou.

Ce début de semaine commence décidément comme un jour normal. Ce qui en passant est assez rare dans la ville de South Park.

Le bruit sourd du réveil résonne à en crever les tympans, dans l'obscurité, de ce qui semble être une chambre d'adolescent. Seuls les trous dans les rideaux déchirés laissent passer la faible lumière du soleil. Sur les murs trônent des posters de femmes dénudées, au sol des vêtements, probablement sales qui traînent un peu partout dans la pièce, et une odeur infecte de tabac froid règne dans l'air glacial de la chambre.

Kenny qui vient tout juste d'émerger, cherche à tâtons le bouton off pour couper cette sonnerie insupportablement bruyante et après s'être étiré, le propriétaire du réveille-matin s'extirpe des draps et profite du mutisme de son réveil. Le blond sort de son lit, fouille dans les poches de son sweat-shirt orange et prend son paquet de cigarettes pour savourer sa première clope du matin. La fumée s'insinue lentement dans ses poumons déjà un peu noirci par le tabac et repart en sens inverse par le nez. La cigarette finie et écrasée dans une petite assiette – faute de cendrier – il part en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, froide. La situation financière des McCormick n'est pas très bonne ces temps-ci – enfin, pas plus que d'habitude – et, en prime, on venait de leur couper l'électricité, Et bien entendu, tout le monde dans la ville connaît bien la réputation de la famille de Kenny, aussi bien qu'il a souvent droit à des regards emplis de pitié avec des paroles réconfortantes. Mais il a toujours détesté cela, il préfère encore les blagues sur les pauvres de ce gros cul de Cartman.

Comme d'habitude, Kenny sort de sa maison sous les insultes de sa mère, sans doute déjà trop saoule pour se rendre compte de se qu'elle affirme. Mais le blond ne dit rien, il reste impassible. Il a l'habitude depuis le temps.

Une fois dehors il met sa capuche et se rallume une cigarette, encore. Kenny fume presque autant que les gotiques et ze Mole réunis, si bien que ses proches se demandent comment il réussit à se les procurer avec d'aussi maigres revenus. Il lui arrive de dealer un peu mais jamais il n'irait vendre son corps, jamais. Il a encore beaucoup trop d'amour propre pour finir comme la mère du gros porc qui lui sert d'ami. Et même si Kenny se met souvent dans de gros problèmes où il avait failli souvent mourir, il en a constamment rien à battre. Il ne pourra jamais y passer de toute façon, il est immortel, bordel de merde. Alors le cancer ou les trafiquants de drogues en colère, il en a encore et toujours rien à foutre.

L'immortel n'est pas encore arrivé à l'arrêt de bus scolaire, l'éternel lieu de rendez-vous de sa bande d'amis, qu'il entend déjà Kyle hurler sur Cartman. En arrivant, l'encapuchonné sourit à Stan, qui empêche notre ami juif de se jeter sur Éric pour lui régler son compte, C'est toujours la même chose que s'en devient lassant.

Après de multiples insultes échangées, l'ambiance s'apaise et le trio salue le nouveau venu. Kenny marmonne un « B'jour » sous sa capuche et jette sa clope consumée dans la neige pour en rallumer une autre,

« _Si tu continues de fumer ces saloperies tu vas finir par en crever, vieu_x. » dit soudainement Stan arrachant un deuxième sourire au blond. Cette fois-si un sourire tendu d'agacement qui ne resta que pensant quelques microseconde puis Kenny reprit son air de je-m'en-foutiste, C'était toujours la même chose. Il finissait toujours par mourir. Stan gueulait un « Oh mon dieu, ils ont tué Kenny ! » suivit de Kyle par un « Espèce d'enfoirés ! ». Et le lendemain matin tout reprend son cours normal et à chaque fois personne ne se souvient de rien. C'est vraiment frustrant.

« __Rien à foutre_, répond Kenny en tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette.

__Ouais un pauvre de moins c'est pas trop grave, hein Kyle ?_ Renchéri Cartman en se bidonnant sur place, fier de sa connerie.

__Ta gueule gros lard ! C'est pas drôle !_ » réplique le concerné comme une furie, ce qui provoqua une autre engueulade. Kenny reste muet, las, fumant encore et encore. Cette semaine s'annonce vraiment comme toutes les précédentes. La journée passa aussi rapidement qu'une course d'escargot en plein sprinte. Et les cours terminés, tout le monde rentra chez soi. Kenny, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, avale une énième bouffé de sa clope en regardant le soleil se coucher, aussi orange que ses vêtements. La vie est une cigarette, elle finit toujours par s'éteindre, nous laissant dans le froid et l'obscurité.

* * *

_Et voilà, fini. J'me suis démerdée pour vous pondre une fin assez potable._


End file.
